Blue Diamond, Black Heart
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: Itachi and Hinata were to be married. Things change. People die, and in Itachi's case, Sasuke is his downfall. Permanently. Can Hinata stop herself from loving her late husband's murderer and brother? And Sasuke for her? ItaHina/SasuHina with NaruHina.
1. Dream Come True

Author's Note: Hey there everybody

**Author's Note: Hey there everybody! This is Gaara's Little Girl, with a BRAND NEW STORY! WHOO-HOO! All right! I really hope you enjoy this, because I want you to be entertained! Please remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Naruto (sigh) but I don't, so…ah well.**

--

**Blue Diamond, Black Heart**

**Chapter One: Dream Come True**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"_Hinata, will you marry me?"_

_I gasped, and felt the heat, rising to my face. I open my mouth slowly,_

"_Oh Naruto…I—"_

Beep-beep-beep-beep

Crap.

Sleepily, I roll over, and slam my fist down on the alarm clock. I climb out of bed, and fall to the floor, searching for my slippers,

"Stupid alarm clock, waking me from my perfect dream." I mutter angrily, groping around under my bed, until I find what I'm looking for. I pull out a pair of lavender slippers. I've had them for a while now, ever since my cousin, Neji, gave them to me for my birthday. I love them for two reasons, one: they are from family, and two: they match my eyes perfectly.

Yes, yes, I have lavender eyes, and dark-blue hair to go with it. I am considered to be one of the ugliest, and weirdest girls on the planet. But then again, that's the story of my life. Hyuuga Hinata, the weirdest, ugliest, and weirdest girl ever born. Also a math geek. And also having a crush on the captain of the Basketball team, and most hyper boy of them all, Uzumaki Naruto. Still, it feels wrong to be crushing on him. Why is that again? Urgghh! Too early to think about it. Maybe breakfast will calm me down, so I can think straight.

I walk downstairs, running my fingers along the smooth mahogany, and gold plated banister. I think back: I can remember so well, how my sister Hanabi and I used to slide down the banister. Neji would always stand there, by the bookshelf, reprimanding us, and trying to get us to act like 'Hyuuga women of the main household'. God, he was such a pompous little kid. Heck, he still is, but enough daydreaming already!

Entering the kitchen, I find Neji, sitting at the table, newspaper in his hands, and Hanabi, wolfing down a bowl of Frosted Flakes. I smile.

"Hanabi, slow down! Don't want to choke now, do you?" I ask, jokingly. Hanabi looks up, swallows and smiles.

"Good morning Hinata-nee! Did you sleep well?" she asks me, brightly. Popping some toast into the toaster, and grabbing a carton of milk, I reply,

"Yes, actually. I had the most wonderful dream." Hanabi glares at me,

"About what?" My goodness, even for a six-year-old, Hanabi is a really inquisitive kid! I would never say that to her, because I love her to much, but still…

"ONEE-CHAN!" I hear Hanabi scream. I jump, spilling milk over the countertop. Neji looks up, and rolls his eyes.

"Shit. Now look what you've--"

"Neji-nii-san! Don't say things like that in front of Hanabi!" I say, clapping my hands over her ears. Neji simply gives me 'The Look', and turns back to the paper. I glare at him, but he doesn't even notice, possibly because my glares could bring a puppy back to life. Yeah, I'm just that un-scary.

Hanabi gets up, and grabs a dishtowel. I do the same, and together we mop up the mess. Once we finish, Hanabi looks at me expectantly. I get my toast, grab a glass of milk, and sit down at the table. Hanabi sits across from me, eagerly awaiting me to being my little story…

"Well, the dream started off all white" I begin, watching Hanabi close her eyes, imagining it all as I tell it,

"Then, suddenly, I was in a park, not unlike the one we have here, in Kohona. There were hundreds of flowers, sunflowers, roses, tulips, all types of flowers. I started spinning, and then I fall to the ground, laying in all of the soft flowers.

"Then, I heard someone calling my name, softly at first, but getting louder. I got up, and I found someone holding my hand. His face was in shadows, but it was such a lovely dream."

"Would you just get on to the point already? What makes this dream so wonderful?" Hanabi said, suddenly, arousing me from my daydream-like speech. I blinked, and I feel the heat rising to my cheeks, just like in the dream.

"Well…I dreamt," I paused for effect, but then decided to continue, "I dreamt that Naruto proposed to me!" I said, blushing a deeper red. I watch, as Hanabi's eyes snap open. Neji turns to me, a look of concern plastered on his face.

I stare at them, confused. It was a good dream, so why are they acting so…Urgghh! There it is again! That weird, numb feeling, that annoying feeling that I shouldn't love Naruto. But why not? Damn brain, why aren't you working?!

Neji leans over, and puts his hand on my forehead. I shiver, as his cold skin touches me. "Hinata, are you sure you're all right?" he asks me. Irritated, I push his hand away. He still has that look of concern on his face, but why? And then it hits me.

Double Crap. I'm dating Itachi.

I feel my blush go even deeper. Oh my god. That is so embarrassing! No wonder I had that awkward feeling. To be dating one man, and dreaming about another…oh crap. So embarrassed. But…what do Neji and Hanabi think. I can feel my eyes grow wide.

Hanabi bursts out laughing. "So, you finally got it? Wow Hinata-nee, not only are you slow, but you're a pervert! HAHA!" she manages to get out, between laughs. I blush even deeper, if that's even possible. Neji smirks, going back to the paper, he says,

"Wow Hinata. I never knew…"

"Sh-shut u-up!" I say, inwardly cursing myself for stuttering. I only stutter when I'm really excited, really nervous, or really embarrassed, and right now, I am totally the latter. Before Neji and Hanabi could torture me more, we heard a knocking sound. Hurriedly, I get up, and run to the door. I fling it wide, and there stands Uchiha Itachi, my long-time boyfriend, and one of the most amazing people ever born.

He was the Uchiha prodigy, and perfect in everyway. Only Kami knows why he picked me, disgrace of the Hyuuga clan, to be his girlfriend. Lord knows almost every girl in Kohona, and parts of other countries, wanted to be his. To tell the truth, I had never really noticed him, but three years ago, he had asked me to be his girlfriend, and immediately, I had said yes. Maybe it was because I wanted to get to know him, or because I wanted to breech the rift between the Hyuugas, and the Uchihas. The rift being the fact that the two clans HATED each other. However, after my and Itachi's relationship started, the clans act as though they have always been the best of friends.

But how could I have not noticed him? With his silky black hair, and entrancing Sharingan-red eyes. His beautifully sculpted face, and pale skin. He was my angel, and now, my whole world. And to think that I still dreamt about Naruto…how awkward.

I smile brightly at Itachi, who gives a shy smile back. Itachi is a really reclusive person, but after a few months of our dating, he's begun smiling more and more often. Mostly for me though, to everyone else, he's still the 'same old Itachi'.

I kiss him, gently on the cheeks. I know, how lame right? But I made myself a promise, that I would never kiss a man on the lips until he proposed. Itachi kisses my cheek in return, and I lead him into the kitchen. Neji looks up from the paper, and greets Itachi. Hanabi is bouncing all over the place, but she still is calm enough to greet Itachi.

He turns to me, "So, are you ready for our date?" he asks. I shriek, and run up the stairs to find an outfit.

--

_**Itachi's POV**_

I watch as Hinata sprints up the stairs. I turn to Hanabi to ask her, but she pre-empts my question,

"She needs to get an outfit. She'll be back soon, don't worry. Hey, did you know that Hinata still dreams about Na—"

Neji clamps his hands over Hanabi's mouth, silencing her immediately. I look from one to the other, raising an eyebrow, but not commenting.

Blushing slightly, Neji said, "Narnia. Hinata has dreams that she's in Narnia." My eyebrows rise even higher, but I will not comment. What my girlfriend dreams about is her business, although I must say that Neji comes up with the worst excuses ever. Still…

Hanabi is looking at Neji, suddenly; she's starting to laugh. "NEJI-NII IS BLUSHING!" she screams out. Neji, blushing even deeper, looks at me briefly, as if apologizing, before turning away, saying "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Hanabi."

Hanabi stops laughing. She looks at Neji, then at me. Obviously she had seen the look Neji had given me. Suddenly, I see her jerk with surprise. Pointing an accusing finger at Neji, she suddenly screams,

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GAY! NEJI-NII-SAN IS GAY!!" and, screaming, I watch her flee the room. I feel my eye go into a spasm. Giving Neji an once-over, I quietly, but swiftly, exit the room. Neji follows me, apologizing over and over, and repeatedly saying that 'he wasn't checking me out', and that 'he's not gay'. The fact that he's stalking me doesn't make me feel any better though. Suddenly, I hear Hinata's soft, beautiful voice,

"Ita-kun, I'm ready"

I turn, and gasp in surprise. Hinata blushes a light, rosy pink. She's wearing a sunflower yellow, sleeveless dress, her hair, long and wavy, down, with a butterfly clip in her hair. The dress fits perfectly, and hugs all her, I gulp, curves. I never noticed it before, possibly because Hinata always wears her large jacket, but she has AMAZING curves. I feel myself blush slightly. I look down, hoping that my bangs will hide it, mumbling,

"You look…stunning." I hear her giggle. Returning back to my look of stoic resolution, I escort Hinata out of the Hyuuga Compound, and towards Kohona Park.

--

_**Hinata's POV**_

I look around at the park. Flowers are growing everywhere, and Itachi is leading me towards the pond. We sit down together, and I snuggle close to him, feeling him sigh, as I push my face into his soft, but sturdy chest. We just sat there, looking out, across the water, and at the flowers and trees, saying nothing, but completely enjoying the beauty of nature.

"Hinata." I turn at the sudden sound of Itachi's voice. He's looking at me, with such seriousness in his eyes. I stand up, thinking he wants to go, but he doesn't follow. Instead, he begins to speak,

"Hinata, everyday, you become more and more beautiful. Ever since I met you, I've wanted to be with you. You're kind, sweet, beautiful, and I want to be with you every day of my life."

I feel my heart start beating faster. Itachi continues,

"You are an amazing woman, and ever since you started dating me, three years ago, I've felt like the luckiest man in the world"

I begin to hyperventilate. It's like a dream. I hear Itachi's words, as if from far away, but it seems so real. This is no dream.

"So Hinata,"

Itachi gets up from his sitting position on the ground, and goes onto one knee. This can't be happening!

"I want to know"

This can't be real!

"If you"

It's like a dream, but I never want to wake up!

"Would make me the happiest man on the planet"

My eyes are geting wider, and wider, my breathing is irregular, I feel so light-headed.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" Itachi asks, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a box. He opens it, and I gasp. Inside is the loveliest ring. A gold band, with a light-blue diamond in the center. In carved on the inside, it says, 'Hinata Hyuuga: The most beautiful woman on Earth, and the Love of My Life-Love Itachi Uchiha'

"Oh Itachi! I-I…YES! Oh Itachi, yes!" I say, tears blurring my vision, as I throw myself at him, holding him tight, and kissing him, full, on the lips.

--

**Author's Note: Well? How'd you like it? I know, it's a different format than I usually do, but still…Did you like it? Please R&R to let me know what you think!**


	2. I know what he Wants

"Hinata, why don't we go back to your place

**Author's Note: This was really hard to write since I'm only 13, so I have no experience, so all this came from movies, stories, Health Class and such. I'm really sorry in advance…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**WARNING: This is the chapter that got this Fic rated M. There is OOC Hinata, EXTRAMLY intimate scenes, and swearing. I am really sorry. Those of you who don't want to read this, I understand, however because of this chapter, the next may be a bit confusing. Still, I'm very sorry. (A/N: Again, I have no experience with this, so I'm sorry!)**

x-X-x-X-x-X-

**Blue Diamond, Black Heart**

**Chapter Two: I know what he Wants**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Hinata, why don't we go back to your place? It's getting' pretty late." Itachi says. I nod, and we leave the now darkened park area. It's completely silent, and the dark is pressing I on all sides.

I press myself closer to Itachi. Itachi, my fiancée. My…wow. Today seems so unreal, and…just wow. I hear Itachi sigh, and I shiver with slight pleasure. Itachi wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey…um…Ita-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to your place? It's kinda cold, and…"

"Oh! Um…sure."

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

I step out of the bathroom, after such an amazing shower. I walk into Itachi's room, and gasp. The room is completely dark, accept for a few candles, flickering all around, and jazz music is playing softly in the background.

I know this scene, it always happens in the movies. The girl comes out of the bathroom, and sees the man sitting on the bed with no shirt. The woman lowers her bathrobe, and you see her bare legs, and then it goes black with the giggles, and screams.

I shiver. Dear god…I know exactly what Itachi wants, and simply because we're engaged, I think I'll give it to him…

And then he enters the room, and what do you know? No shirt. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

NOBODY TOLD ME ITACHI WAS SO DAMN SEXY!! Why didn't Sakura tell me that Itachi had such a great body? Yeah, they dated for a while, and, being the school's whore, Sakura just HAD to get into his pants. After that, Itachi found out Sakura was playing him, so he broke up with her. I know I should hate her, but I just can't. We've been BFF's since kindergarten. Still, why wouldn't she tell me…

Suddenly, I fell someone kissing my neck. I moan slightly, and I feel Itachi pull me onto the bed.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and I kiss him on his eyelids. I hear him groan, and he shifts me. Suddenly, I'm underneath him, and he's breathing heavily in my ear. Everything is heat, and sweat, and passion.

Itachi is pulling at my bathrobe now. Shit! I forgot, I'm still wearing the thing. I tear it away, and throw it to the floor, and pull at his pants. I feel him shifting around, and suddenly his pants are gone.

I lower myself, and shift my kissing onto his chest, then his abs. Lower, and lower, him groaning the whole time. Finally, I feel myself go into an adrenal rush, and I lunge at him, my lips on his…well…you know.

'God Hinata. What in the world is wrong with you?! Where's your common sense?' I'm thinking, but my body isn't listening to my brain. I just keep going at it.

Suddenly, I feel Itachi pull me up. He begins kissing me and...oh god. He's kissing my neck! Oh man. This is so…oh god, where is my head. Aw fuck, who cares! I'll enjoy this while it lasts…

Itachi is still on top of me. He's thrusting himself at me, lunging like a tiger. And here I am, the suddenly brave Hinata, fighting him back. It's been about an hour of kissing, tussling, and over all enjoyment.

I grab Itachi around the waist, and begin kissing him. We break apart, breathing heavily, and I find myself in his arms. Itachi leans in close to me, and begins kissing my neck. I close my eyes, enveloped in sheer bliss, and moan softly. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. Oh god, I just want to…

"WHAT THE FUCK? ITACHI WHO THE HELL…IS THAT HINATA?! WHAT IN FUCKING HELL?!"

We break apart, and turn to see the speaker. Standing in the doorway, is a pissed off Sasuke Uchiha. I sit up, and watch as Sasuke goes red. I look down, and realize that I'm naked, or, remember it more of.

My mouth opens, and I can literally feel my face go red. And I scream. Loud and long, I scream.

I pull up the covers over my head, and I don't move. Oh god, if you're there, now would be a good time to kill me.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

_**Itachi's POV**_

Oh shit. I totally forgot that Sasuke was staying out late tonight. Crap. This is going to be very awkward. Especially since I know he likes Hinata. Oh crap.

This is going to be a long night.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

No. T-this can't be happening. NO! How could he? How could he do this to me? I know he's her boyfriend, but he knows that I…

I can't fuckin' take this. It's breaking my heart. I turn away, in a daze, and run down the stairs.

I won't…no. I CAN'T let them see me cry. I have to get out of here. My heart is breaking, seeing Itachi take Hinata's virginity like that…and worse, she was enjoying it. I just can't take it.

I need to clear my head. After all, a clear head is always a step towards mending a broken heart.

_**Itachi's POV**_

"Sasuke wait!" I scream, pulling on a bathrobe, and running down the stairs. Damn, I never knew my brother was this fast! He's already in the dining room.

Without thinking, I feel myself go into a flying jump, and I tackle him to the ground. I feel him try to escape, but I'm bigger than him, and it's just too easy to pin him down. Leaning down, I whisper,

"You know you can't get up without me moving, right?"

Sasuke struggles beneath me, but then he gives up. "Yeah, I know." he says half-heartedly. That's all I needed to hear, and I let him up. I pull my little brother onto the couch, and I sit next to him. There is a silence as I wait for him to speak.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Author's Note: I'M SORRY!! That was a really inappropriate chapter, and I apologize. However, I'll be updating with a more appropriate chapter soon! Please R&R, but no flames! I feel bad enough already having written this…**


	3. Frowny Face

Author's Note: Hey guys

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This is going to be a really short chapter, but it is elaborated on in future chapters. I'll have another chapter up in a few hours, hopefully…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-kun. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be…or does it?**

**--**

**Blue Diamond, Black Heart**

**Chapter Three: Frowny Face**

_**Hinata's POV**_

I stretch, and sit up. Itachi is lying beside me, and he just looks so peaceful. Yes, I slept over. After the…umm…Sasuke incident, I kinda fell asleep. Yeah, I know, how lame can I get, right? But, still, the bed was so comfy, and…I dunno, I just, fell asleep.

I get out of bed, without waking Itachi. I walk into the bathroom, and start searching the cupboards. The creepy thing is that I find what I'm looking for. But, considering Itachi's past with girls, it's only reasonable that he has some pregnancy testers.

What? Don't judge me, I just have to check. I do this every once in a while. No, I have never slept with a man before, but still, ever since Neji started dating Tenten, he's been acting kinda horny, so ya know…it's always good to check…

I don't know though, I mean, every time I check, I ALWAYS get that little frowny face. And yeah, I know that's a good thing, but still. If you think about it, the frowny face is REALLY depressing. I know that I should be glad that I get the frowny face, but…I don't know. I guess…I just really want a kid.

But enough of my morning tirade. I do the little test thing, and shake the 'pen'. I look down at the end of it, and I take a sharp intake of breath. I sneak a quick look at my fiancée, still sleeping peacefully.

I place the pen in the pocket of my bathrobe. Walking downstairs, I sit on the couch, and burry my head in my hands.

Maybe the frowny face isn't always so bad…

**--**

**Author's Note: I know, that was very short. But I will have another chapter up within the next two hours…Please R&R!**


	4. Special Announcement

It's been a week, and tonight's the night Itachi and I announce

**Author's Note: I made a promise, and I am sticking by it…**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry how I've been neglecting you. I've wanted to write for this for like…ever, but anyway, here you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Hyper…um…I mean Naruto…**

--

**Blue Diamond, Black Heart**

**Chapter Four: Special Announcement**

_**Hinata's POV**_

It's been a week, and tonight's the night Itachi and I announce! I'm so excited, and I'm about to puke! Dear god! FREAKING OUT HERE!

No, no Hinata, calm down. What are you scared of?

I answer that subconsciously. Dad. And Neji. But there's no time to dwell on what they'll do or, I gulp, how they'll kill me discreetly.

"Calm down girl. They won't…okay, yeah, they're gonna kill me." I whisper. Looking out of the kitchen window, I can see that night has fallen. The guests will be coming any minute now!

Checking the oven, I notice that the roast is done. I pull it out, and place it on the counter. I set all the places at the main dining room table. I have a feeling that I'm missing something…

The table is ready, the guests will be coming soon, and all the food is ready…

ITACHI! Where could he be? I feel myself start to hyperventilate. If he doesn't show up, then how can we announce our marriage? I'm running around the house by this point, but I'm not seeing Itachi.

As I run up the stairs, (I know, I know I shouldn't, but it's not like I have any scissors) I slam into Sasuke. Of course, we just HAD to fall backwards, down the stairs. I lay on the floor in the middle of the hall way, underneath Sasuke in a…_compromising_ position. We lay there for like what seems to be forever. Once again, I start hyper ventilating. I can just FEEL the heat rushing to my face. I'm probably redder than a tomato right now.

Suddenly, we hear a click, the front door opens, and Itachi walks in. He sees Sasuke, laying on top of me, in such a way that it looks like we were…um…

ANYWAY, so Itachi just walks in on us. He looked really pissed off when he was coming in, and now…

"I-I'm g-going t-to…umm…"

"YOU are going to greet the guests, and check the dinner." Itachi commands. I wince, and turn away. Sasuke gets up off of me, and I hesitantly get up off of the ground. I see Sasuke looking at me with concern, and worry, but I just walk into the kitchen, holding back tears, and not looking Itachi in the eye.

I enter the kitchen, and close the door. About thirty seconds later, I can hear shouting. It sounds kind of like this:

"What the HELL were you thinking?"

"We didn't DO anything!"

"Oh, SURE you didn't! I just HAPPEN to walk in on my younger brother and MY GIRLFRIEND having sex IN THE HALLWAY!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! We WERE'NT having sex! We fell down the fucking' stairs!"

"Like I'm going to believe that bull." Itachi shouted.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND LISTEN TO ME?!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi fell silent for a moment, and I decided to stop listening in on them.

There was a long, and I mean LONG silence, as Sasuke, in quieter terms, explained what had happened. Five minutes later, Itachi came to talk to me. By then, I had been sitting on the kitchen table, waiting, but as soon as Itachi entered, I ran to him.

Latching myself to his arm, I pleaded with him.

"Itachi, Sasuke and I…we didn't…"'

"I know," Itachi said, cutting me off. He kissed me gently on the lips, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Feeling better?" I asked, when we broke apart. He nodded. I debated on weather or not I should tell him about what had happened that morning when he was asleep, but I decided to wait.

We heard the doorbell ring, and I went to greet the guests.

--

"Settle down everyone!" I cried. There were a few murmurs, but I got everyone to shut up. Speaking of which, I should tell you who showed up: There's some of Itachi's friends, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, and of course, his best friend Kisame. Then there is Temari, Ino, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Daddy, Hanabi, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and all the rest. Mostly close friends, with a dash of family. Oh! And Sasuke was there, yeah, it's corny, but…we didn't tell him because of what happened…last night…yup, still awkward…

I look at Itachi, and we both stand up. I squeeze Itachi's hand, and he squeezes mine. Now is as good a time as ever. I open my mouth…and chicken out at the last moment.

"Itachi has something he would like to say." I blurt out very quickly. He looks at me reproachfully for a moment, before announcing,

"Hinata and I are going to get married." Instant cheering. Hell, even Gaara joined in. Someone, I think Deidara, had brought champagne, and the bottle exploded.

Among the cheering, nobody heard the breaking of glass. No one noticed how Sasuke went pale. Nobody heard his heart-wrenching sob. No one, except me. I watched, in a daze, as Sasuke ran from the room. I let go of Itachi's hand, and made to follow him but Itachi must have seen how pale I'd gone.

He grabbed me around the waist, and whispered, "Let him go." I obeyed, somewhat reluctantly, and returned to the festivities.

--

_**Sasuke's POV**_

It's late. Very late. Hinata is staying over my house again…in my brother's bed…again. Everyone else is asleep, but I just can't. I just keep thinking about what Itachi said today…

"_Hinata and I are going to get married"_ Married. Itachi and Hinata. It isn't fair! He knows how I feel about her, and then he just goes and…uragh!

But then again, that's the story of my life. Everything I want, Itachi gets. He's older, so of course he gets married before me. But out of all the girls in Kohona…he just has to pick her. My dream girl. He just had to pick my little princess…

I think I'll take a walk. Going outside, I go over to Itachi's window, and climb up the side of the house. Opening the window, I creep over to where Hinata is sleeping. She's pressed up against Itachi, who has his arm around her waist.

I sigh wistfully, and place my hand on Hinata's pale cheek. Her skin is so warm to the touch, and soft like a cloud, or a pillow. I caress her cheek gently, and she mumbles something in her sleep. I bend over her.

"Mazel Tov Hinata," I whisper in her ear. Straightening up and walking back to the window, I try very hard not to cry. I open the window silently, and begin to exit, still holding back tears. Turning away from the night sky, with one leg outside the window, I look back at her sleeping form.

"Mazel Tov, my little Hina-hime." I whisper, before disappearing down the dark streets of Kohona.

--

**Author's Note: So? Tell me what you thought! Please do, because I really want to know! Please R&R!!**


	5. Return, and Lies

**Author's Note: OMFG! I'M SORRY! I really take to long to update these stories, and I'm really sorry! I've been away for three weeks, without any internet access, with People to People Student Ambassador group, in Fiji, New Zealand, and Australia! Sorry that I haven't updated soon enough! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that crazy, hyperactive idiot we all call Naruto, or his TV. Show…**

**--**

Past 3 Days Summary: Hinata and Itachi have been preparing for the wedding, which will be in two months. Hinata has constantly been on the phone with Ino, trying to get a good design for her wedding dress. She and Itachi have also contacted the police, and everyone else in Kohona that Sasuke is missing, and to 'please keep an eye out for him'….

Blue Diamond, Black Heart

Chapter Five: Return, and Lies

_**Hinata's POV**_

I'm sitting on the couch, talking on the phone with Ino. I'm surrounded with papers, and designs for my dress.

"Yeah, yeah I like the third design you gave me, but maybe instead of that huge ribbon, I could have a flower on the back, like on the seventh design."

"Oooh! Oooh! What if we made it a strapless, and used the lace patterns of the fifth design, and the trail of the fourth?"

"That would be perfect! And what if it was a baby blue, but all the ribbons and flower patterns were light lavender?"

"Baby blue and light lavender?" Ino questioned. I blush, and poke my fingers together.

"Well, I want this wedding to be different than all the others. I want it to...you know…stand out." I say. There is a pause, and I wait for Ino to speak.

"Actually…that could work! I'll draw up the dress, and send you the design on Mon—"

"Oh my god!" I yell, dropping the phone. I can hear Ino going, "Hello? Hello?" but I currently don't give a crap.

Sasuke just walked through the door. I get up and tackle him, knocking him into the street. I pin him down on the dusty street.

"Where the hell have you been?" I scream. Sasuke struggles, and pushes me off. Sasuke motions me inside.

"Lets go inside, people are starting to stare."

"Let them stare then! Sasuke, you've been gone for three days. THREE DAYS! Itachi and I had to call the police! Everyone's been looking for you. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yell. Sasuke sticks his finger in my mouth.

I sit there, shocked, for a minute, with his finger in my mouth, before spitting it out and yelling,

"What the hell was that?"

"Good question." I hear Itachi say behind me. I jump about forty feet in the air, literally convulsing with shock.

"What? No welcome home kiss?" Itachi says playfully, helping me stand up. I kiss him on the cheek, and hug him tightly.

"You're home early." I say. Itachi smirks.

"I got a call at work from Kiba saying that Sasuke was home, and you were trying to kill him," glancing over my shoulder, Itachi watches Sasuke push himself off of the ground,

"Why is it that every time I come home, I catch you two in compromising situations?" Itachi asks, and I blush straight down to my toes.

"I'm going to finish dinner..." I say weakly.

--(TIME SKIP: 4 Hours 45 Minutes Later)--

It's late at night, and Itachi had to go back to work. I'm sitting at the kitchen table, with a HUGE cup of coffee. I'm waiting for Itachi to come home. It's really late, and I'm getting worried. I can't find Sasuke either, but I think he's with friends. That bastard STILL won't tell me where he's been, but right now, I'm to worried, scared, and worried about Itachi to care. Wait…did I say worried twice? Ah who cares, I WANT MY SNUGGLE-BUNNY! I mean Itachi…I want Itachi…and I don't call him Snuggle-Bunny…I just call him Itachi…

ANYWAYS… I just heard the door slam, and I run into the lobby, and fling my arms around Itachi's neck. Sasuke walks in behind him, frowning.

"Where were you two?" I ask.

--

_**Itachi's POV**_

I hate lying. I especially hate lying to Hinata, because she always believes me, and she never questions anything I say.

"I was at the office." I say. I see her nod, happy to have me home.

Thing is, I wasn't at the office. I was nowhere near the office. But Hinata doesn't need to know that.

Our wedding is in two weeks. No one needs to know that…

--

**Author's Note: I know that this is really short, but it's just a Setup chapter (i.e. A chapter that sets you up for what's coming next). I'm sorry! Please Review!!**


	6. Trying to Tell

**Author's Note: Hey peoples! Sorry I'm so late with this! I hope you can forgive me! Please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto. Never Will. Simple as that.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blue Diamond, Black Heart**

**Chapter Six: Trying to Tell**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Hey…umm…Ita-kun? C-can I…I need to tell you something," I say, inwardly cursing my stutter. I'm so nervous, and I can't tell if its because of the…news, or the wedding.

Itachi looks up from the paper he's reading in bed. I snuggle closer to him, and look up at him, nearly loosing myself in his eyes.

"Yes?"

I blush and Itachi gives me a weird look. I sit up, and edge myself slightly further away form him, incase he gets mad.

"Umm…Itachi…promise me that no matter what…you won't…and I can't stress this enough, but promise you won't get mad at me,"

Itachi puts down the paper, and gives me a hard look.

"That depends on what you did," he says coldly. Oh crap. My whole body is numb and frozen.

Did I mention that Itachi hates surprises? Well, not hate, more like LOATHES with a red-hot passion. That same passion that got me into this whole mess. Oh great, now there are two lives on the line…

I poke my fingers together anxiously, an old habit that I never COULD get rid of…

"W-well…I-Itachi…I…I think I might…just MIGHT be…" I sigh. I'm getting nowhere fast. Itachi is still giving me that weird look.

I open my mouth, even though everything inside me is screaming, 'He'll kill you! Don't say anything!"

"I think I might be pregnant," I whisper. Itachi leans in.

"What?" Apparently he hasn't heard me. I squeeze my eyes really tight, and pray for the end to be gentle.

"I think I might be pre-"

_Well I'm not Paralyzed_

_But I seem_

_To be struck by you_

_I wanna- _

Itachi groans, and flicks open his cell-phone. Damn, and I was so close too!

"Hello?" Itachi says. He listens intently for a moment. "I'll be right over."

He shuts the phone, and gets out of bed, and starts getting dressed.

"Wh-where are you going?!" I ask, startled, as he pulls on his shirt. Itachi pauses.

"I…I just got called back to the office. It won't be long, just a few hours," he says, kissing me gently on the forehead. Somehow, this seems off. His kiss is cold, and almost unfeeling.

"Itachi, is something wrong? Is there anything you want to tell me?" I ask, clutching his arm, and trying to get him to look me in the eyes.

He wouldn't look at me. In fact, he pulled away, looking to the floor.

"I'm fine," he said, so sharply I flinched. And then, he left.

He actually walked away from me.

And now I'm alone.

Alone with the baby, who might not even be there.

Damnit!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke? Are you in there?" I ask, knocking softly on Sasuke's bedroom door. It opens, revealing a fully dressed Sasuke.

He blinks. "What?" he asks me, giving me a quizzical look.

"I..um…c-could you come with me to the h-hospital?" I ask, blushing, and not looking away. Sasuke's eyes are wide now, and he's looking at me like I've grown a second head.

"The hospital?! Why, are you hurt? What happened?" he asks, starting to panic.

"N-no! I'm fine it's just…um…girl stuff," I mumble, turning a light pink. Sasuke goes a dark red, and suddenly, he won't look at me.

"Y-yeah, sure…come on, we should get going…" he says, passing me by, and heading down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and I are sitting in the waiting room of the Hospital at this point. Lady Tsunade, the head of the city, and also the head of the hospital, came towards us.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

I stand up, and walk over to her, and whisper in her ear. I can feel her tense up beneath me.

"Does Itachi know?" she asks. I shake my head. She sighs, and Sasuke gives us a quizzical look.

"Alright then, come with me," she says, turning, and walking down the hall. I wave a quick goodbye to Sasuke, then I follow Lady Tsunade down the corridor, a thousand thoughts and images running though my mind at once.

I really want my Ita-kun…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Well, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, and only giving you a very short, very crappy chapter. Please review!**


End file.
